<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmented Memories [Hiatus] by BananaAppleWaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787459">Fragmented Memories [Hiatus]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle'>BananaAppleWaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This time I'll fight."</p><p>Kingdom Hearts 3 and Melody of Memory through Kairi's Eyes. </p><p>**Melody of Memory Spoilers**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leads to The Last Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be finished and published before Melody of Memory but here we are. </p><p>Updates are most likely going to be sporadic but the MoM ending kinda fueled me to keep working on this, so hopefully I finish this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Motto yuuki dashite, kiss and cry… Motto honki misete, you are my… Umaku ikanaku tette kega.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kairi sang along with the lyrics as she walked home from the pier. She, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka had planned to go there since the boys had won their Blitz Ball game the day before as a way to celebrate. Kairi had an amazing time there with them but she started to feel a bit off and decided to head back just as the sun started to set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maa ii n’ ja nai— kiss and cry-y-y-y.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Her eyes dropped to the asphalt. She felt bad for leaving early but she just couldn’t shake the off vibe. It wasn’t even a bad vibe, just an itch she couldn’t scratch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate this…” She sighed as she rounded the corner of her cul- de-sac.  Her heart stopped at the sight before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Riku?” There he was, standing at the edge of the front lawn. Silver hair illuminated by the sun, casting a halo. He opened his arms with a giant smile. She rushed toward him, “Riku!” then jumped into his open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun her around once then twice before setting her on the ground.  “Hey Kairi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing back? Why are you back? Are you done?” She looked around. “Where’s Sora?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” He patted her head.  “I’ll tell you everything in a sec. Let’s go inside.” She opened the door, letting him go in first. He whistled, commenting on how the house hadn’t changed much in the year he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want anything from the kitchen?” He shook his head, so she plopped down beside him on the couch. “Okay then, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know how me and Sora left to take our Mark of Mastery, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” She nodded her head. “How did that go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I passed.” He smiled bashfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to go, Riku!” She hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and returned it. “Sora said the same exact thing. Speaking of which,” He pulled back. “Sora didn’t pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still a lazy bum, I see.” She shook her head in mock disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually.” His frown sobered her. “Xehanort had rigged the test from the start. In an attempt to make Sora into one of his vessels.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi gasped. “But he’s fine now, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku nodded. “Yeah, but he left after we got the results. Said there was something he needed to do.” He shook his head. “But that’s not why I’m here. I’m here for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head. “Me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yen Sid wants to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yen Sid? The wizard dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. Yes, ‘the wizard dude’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?!” She jumped off the couch, “Why didn’t you say so!” and booked it up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Where we’re going doesn’t have a concept of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a small purple backpack and started stuffing it with everything she thought she would need.  “That doesn’t matter! There are things that I need!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What could you possibly need on a quick trip like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, do you even know if it's just a quick trip? And second, you sound dumb.” She threw a slipper at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Come on, if you really need to come back and get something I can bring you back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a moment before resigning and placing the bag on her desk chair. “You better hope you can bring me back because if not…” She walked past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow. “If not what?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you decide if you ever want to figure that out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her to the small islet that they had claimed as their playground all those years ago, bringing her around the back where the gummi ship was parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I would bring you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to be funny. I am legitimately scared right now.” She took a deep breath. “But more than anything, I’m sick and tired of waiting for you two to come back home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we would have always come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Riku, you tried to leave us when we were finally together again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away. “The darkness… I didn’t want to—”  He screwed his jaw shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” She shook her head. “The darkness or anything. You— Riku and Sora, were supposed to come home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku sighed. “I’m sorry.” She swallowed, told him it was fine then entered the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride to Yen Sid’s tower started off very slow but after he told her that the gummi ships made by Chip and Dale were operated by happy faces, she quickly changed her tune, catching him up on everything that happened while he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk up the tower was also something to behold as each door led them to a floating set of stairs. Riku told her that it was a sort of failsafe to keep intruders out. You would wander the stairs endlessly unless invited up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Riku jogged up the remaining stairs and entered the room with the wooden door and Y shaped golden handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time, counting the remaining steps before she entered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… you never said why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath then entered the threshold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Wow!” Mickey gaped. She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard gave her a nod in acknowledgement. “I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me, Master Yen Sid.” She felt an odd urge to curtsy but decided against it and instead bowed as Riku fell in place beside her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us. As you know, we must take action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the seven guardians of light. It is time we return to our world the three Keyblade wielders we lost over a decade ago. Ventus, Terra and Aqua must be saved from their sad end, for they have more to achieve.” He paused for a second, as he recalled their dark fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then continued. “Following their first battle with Xehanort, Ventus’ heart refused to awaken, and so Aqua found a safe location to conceal him. But when she set off in search for her other missing friend Terra, she fell to a place from which there is no return without outside help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Mickey who nodded. “I saw her. In the realm of darkness.” He told them how she had been wandering that dark realm for 10 years before he finally found her and not long after did she save him and Riku from an attack which allowed them to close the Door to Darkness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua relinquished herself to darkness in hope that she would be saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of his story, his ears twitched. “I thought… I heard her voice in the distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sacrificed herself to save me?” Riku mumbled before turning to Mickey.  “Why did you keep it from me for so long?” He exploded. Kairi flinched at his sudden outburst, placing a hand over her thundering heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to respect her choice.” Mickey replied seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about us?” He deflated. “You could’ve given us a choice.” This was a new side to Riku. Had he gained it while he was gone? “We could have gone and helped her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be rash, Riku.” Yen side interjected. “As Mickey told you clearly his side of the story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua back out safely. So I forbade Mickey from telling you, let alone going after her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why keep it secret?” He snapped, fists still clenched. Where did all this anger come from? Was it left from the darkness? She could still feel it lingering in his heart but there was something else there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That much is obvious. If not you, then certainly Sora  would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue.” Riku let his hands slacken and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, now we can help Aqua.” Mickey stepped forward then, moved to Riku. “You and I— we’re gonna go find her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Count me in!” He agreed eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kairi entered the conversation. “Such a quick bounce back. Who’s this new Riku and where’s the old one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New me?” He sounded genuinely surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled.  “Yeah. You’re more like Sora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I be flattered?” She couldn’t help but laugh at his bashful tone. “I try too hard to be the role model.” He placed a hand over his heart.  “It’s more fun to just listen to my heart. Which is Sora-esque.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Well, Riku is Riku.” Then redirected her attention to Yen Sid as she moved closer to the desk. “Master, I came because I wanted to help somehow. What can I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have entrusted the wizard Merlin to oversee the training of our new Keyblade wielders, yourself and Lea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lea?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey came to her side. “He means Axel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whipped her head around. “What!?” He couldn’t really be the same Axel that kidnapped her! There’s absolutely no way!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a regular person now. He even saved Sora for us. You can trust him!” He tried to reassure her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to Riku for confirmation. He nodded, but she still felt unsure. However, she knew he knew him better and he was her best friend, so she trusted his judgement.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Riku. It’s time for us to go.” Mickey headed for the door. “First, we gotta find an entrance to the realm of darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi crossed her arms. “Oh? So you want to find out?” Riku stopped dead in his tracks at her words. “No, no. Don’t let me stop you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Mickey looked between the two of them. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku said he was going to take me back so I can pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin will have everything you will need readily available. Rest assured.” Yen Sid waved a hand over top the desk, and from a cloud of smoke and sparkles did two suitcases appear. “Take these along with you. The three good fairies asked that you be presented with them.” Kairi pouted as they went and retrieved the cases. “They are new vestments which will shield the both of you from the darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.” They bowed. She took a deep breath </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where am I going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re gonna drop you off at Radiant Garden. Lea should already be there waiting for you.” Mickey answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded mutely and followed them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to Traverse Town was rather quick, definitely not enough time to gather her thoughts of returning to her homeworld because before she knew it, she was standing in the plaza while Mickey and Riku wished her good luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was sure nice to meet you, Kairi— even if it was short. I’d like to have another chat with you after everything is done. What do ya say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stooped down to hug him. “I’d love to, Mickey.” She stood and spun out of the way of Riku’s open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this my punishment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuck her nose up. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and turned with a wave. “Alright then. Learn some new moves and kick Lea’s ass for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking about my hot buns?” A sultry voice asked from behind her. She glanced back to catch the grass green gaze of the tall, lanky fiery red head who once kidnapped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku groaned. “Not like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku was just talking about how I’m gonna kick your butt.” She gave him another once over. “And it looks like it won’t be hard at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as feisty as I remember.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you again,” She stuck her hand out “Lea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked, giving his temple a tap before taking her hand. “You've already got it memorized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to Merlin's house was quiet, what Kairi thought of as uncharacteristically quiet. She left him be and instead absorbed herself in the not so familiar scenery. She still couldn’t believe she grew up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” She jolted out of her thoughts, blinking at Lea. He repeated the question. “You said: ‘I can’t believe I grew up here’”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that out loud?” He nodded. “Oh. Well, yeah. I did grow up here,” she shrugged. “I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird. I grew up here, but I don't remember you.” He pursed his lips. “And I knew everybody and made sure everybody knew me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi frowned. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation ended there as Merlin’s house came into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could knock, the doors brust up in a cloud of purple smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in time I see! Come, come!” He ushered the two into the purple cloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi squeezed her eyes shut as she stumbled through. She almost tripped but was yanked back steady. She gave Lea an appreciative smile before finally opening her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” They may have only just entered the world, but this is this one once of the most beautiful places she had seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this something Sora and Riku got to see everyday? While she stayed at home and waited?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, the cruel reality hitting her deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now, right this way.” Merlin breezed past them. “A quick tour of the forest then the training shall begin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This of course is the entrance, not much to see here, so let’s move right along.” He was right there entrance was what one would expect, trees that went past the horizon while the forest itself was dark and foreboding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next, is the cabin you’ll be staying in. We’ll tour through that this afternoon.” He pressed on. From what she could see the cabin was pretty big. It was two stories, a bay window, wrap around porch and second floor balcony. She didn’t look at it for too long since Merlin, for an old man, walked with a pretty big stride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally stopped in an open area then gestured to the gathering of trees behind him. “That is a more dense part of the forest which we’ll look into later. For now,” He pulled out his wand. “show me your palms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your palms— facing skyward!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In equal confusion, the two placed their hands before Merlin. He placed the tip of his wand on Lea’s palm, moving it occasionally as he hummed and mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I see. A fire elemental, and— you’ve wielded a weapon before, haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah.” He summoned them. “My chakarmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite intriguing that you can still use them— even after recompletion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel shrugged. “I guess. I’ve been working a bit with my keyblade too.” His keyblade was a lot simpler than Kairi would have imagined for someone so flashy. The bottom portion was fashioned like his chakarmas and the blade was a flame that was curled at the where the teeth would be. Although, it was glowing, so she supposed that could count as flashy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. yes, good.” He moved over to Kairi, “Now you.” The wand tickled which made it hard not to flinch away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... yes, yes, yes. Lots of untapped magical energy— and the weapon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” It took a little longer than what she would have liked to summon it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? That’s odd,” He ran the wand across the blade, “and where did you acquire this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip. “Riku… gave it to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed once more before spinning on his heel. “No matter! You just need dig a bit deeper, I suppose.” He walked over to his bag and tapped the handle. It snapped open and in a flurry of gestures, tiny tables and chairs floated out of the bag. Growing larger and larger in size until they were normal sized. One set landed beside Merlin, where he sat down, teapot and cup at the ready while the rest lined up in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi, you shall practice your magic on these while Lea works on his strength in the.. obstacle course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what obstacle course?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a short distance from here— one moment.” He reached down into his bag, retrieving a small worn leather bound book. “Kairi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over to him. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A book of spells, read over this while I guide Lea through his training.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and watched the two of them head eastward into the more dense part of the forest. Once they were completely concealed in the foliage, she opened the book. It was worn, torn, tattered and burnt around the edges. The pages felt rough and crusty, but the words were still legible. She read over the first spell a few times before setting the book down on the table and turning to the nearest floating one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fire… seems pretty simple,” She aimed her keyblade, “just gotta make sure to not set the whole forest on fire.” She took a deep breath then exhaled and said. “Fire” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip of the blade, lit a golden red color before bursting into a ball of raging fire. It’s aim kept true and hit the floating table dead on, exploding into flames before becoming a pile of charred ash.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it supposed to be that powerful?” She looked back at the book. From what she gathered there were four levels to each spell, but it didn’t detail how to move between each level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could you move between each level, or was it once you learn the higher level, that’s all you could cast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi groaned at the thought. She hopped Merlin would come back quick and explain it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the time that it took for Merlin to return, Kairi had attempted Blizzard and Thunder spells. Blizzard was harder to control than Fire as it shot a straight shot while Thunder seemed to be more of an area of attack effect.  Those spells had also come off far more powerful than she intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ever the hard worker, I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I have a question.” She unsummoned her keyblade then moved to message her aching hand. She grimaced at the rough texture. “The book says that there are four levels to every magic spell, and I was wondering how do you… unlock the next level?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… before I answer that, let me see— a fire spell.”  She held back a groan as she did what she was told. “I see…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you are more powerful than I thought. You’ve been casting second level spells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that was a Fira!?” She exclaimed in surprise. “And a Blizzara and Thundera?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He examined the charred, marred and frozen furniture. “If this was all you’re doing then yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the destroyed furniture once more before looking down at her calloused hands.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any other questions?” Merlin asked as he whisked away the debris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No— oh! Well, uh… how’s Lea doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing quite fine,” He hooted. “Quite fine indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay…” Kairi tried to smile despite the ominous feeling she got.  “So what next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin pulled out another few sets of furniture. “You continue your work while I have a cup of tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few hours, Kairi practiced the spells in the book, all of which came out as second level spells.  After a while, Lea emerged from the obstacle course. That’s when she noticed that the shadow casted by the trees had changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been training all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving!” At his words, Kairi’s stomach growled. She let out a groan and put a hand over her pained stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Merlin, who had fallen quiet at some point then sighed. She dragged herself over to him then gently shook him. He woke with a start. She told him that they were getting hungry and exhausted, so he packed everything up and they returned to the cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabin itself was quaint and homey, but also empty. The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen and dining room. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and one bathroom. The moment she realized there was only one bathroom she called dibs. She took her time, enjoying the feel of her muscles relaxing. Unfortunately, when she finished, she realized she didn’t have any clothes. She wrapped herself up and zipped to her room, there she found a white shirt and black sweats folded neatly on the dresser. In said dresser, she found a few more pairs of the same items and undergarments. Also on the dresser was a bottle of unscented lotion. She mouritzered, dressed up then made her way to the kitchen, where she found that Lea had prepared dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow this looks great.” She commented as she took a seat at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I know I don’t seem like it but I was one of the better cooks of the organization.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the best was Lexaeus and the worse had to be…” He chuckled, “Isa.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isa? But that doesn't have an X in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He stumbled. “Yeah, uh… He’s name was Saix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi gasped. “That’s the one who threw me in that jail cell!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced. “Sorry about him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh,” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “he’s my best friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>best friend.” He shook her head in disbelief. “But he’s such a hardass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s what darkness’ll do to you. He wasn’t always like that.” He gave a mirthless laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could darkness really warp a person’s personality? She thought about Riku and how different he was, his physical appearance had even changed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a reason behind it to begin with but then…” He shook his head. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. As much as it wasn’t our decision, it was.” He then stood up and stretched. “Well, I’m gonna go have my turn in the bathroom— before the water gets cold and all.”  Then rushed off before she could say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at his barely touched food for a moment, wrapped it up and placed it in the fridge. Then finished her own food then headed off to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were much of the same. Kairi practiced her magic while Lea disappeared into the more dense part of the forest to train on the obstacle course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until, one day, Merlin approached her. “You’ve done it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done what?” She asked, not even even stopping her cast of water to put out the flaming tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve mastered the Elemental Arts. Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, words not fully processing for about 15 seconds, then jumped in the air and shouted, “I did it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you shall join Lea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders sagged upon landing. “Ew, yuck. He always complains about his training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now you’ll have something in common.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest was way more dense than she originally thought. The trees were a lot bigger too, height and width wise. Eventually, they made it to a point where Merlin told her to watch her step, due to a steep incline. After a while they stumbled upon Lea who was sitting on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking a break, Lea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stiffened. “Y— yeah, just catching my breath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you’ve caught enough now.” Axel nodded then stood. “Kairi shall now be joining you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a tip lipped smile in favor of answering. Kairi's eyes widened as she caught on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was gonna be hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then— Kairi, I’ll treat you just like I did Lea.” She felt something rough grab her ankle, then yanked her in the air. “You may use any means to get up and back, but just know,” He narrowed his beady black eyes. “I’m always watching. Then flung her over the incline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screamed while in the air then grunted as she hit the ground rolling. Hard. Luckily a tree stopped her from rolling to the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt like hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wheezed, “What the fuck!?” then choked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea, who had miraculously landed on his feet, walked over to her, extending a hand. “Yeah, I woulda warned you but he probably would have flung me farther.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand but only to readjust into an upright position. “What… is this…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He controls this forest with his magic. Our job is to make it to the bottom then top, over and over again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea sighed and looked to the side. “Not really. I think someone gave him information on the Organizations fighting styles. What he did right there is something Xemnas might use.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He uses a whip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He uses tentacles!” Kairi flinched back in disgust. “That’s gross!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No—” He sighed, pinching his nose. “his main weapons are laser beams from his hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not cool when they’re aimed at you.” He sighed. “Next, would be Xibgar he uses—” Something whizzed between them. “Guns! We gotta move.” He grabbed the crook of her elbow and yanked her up.  She stumbled into him before regaining her balance well enough to barrel down the hill beside him. More things shot past and between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we deal with something like this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t block or deflect since we're moving. The best we can do is dodge—Duck!” At his command, the both of them leaned back, falling to their butts and sliding down the slope. They quickly slid outward to avoid the big log that came barreling between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that could be Saix… since Lexaeus has been recompleted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he hit hard or something?!” Kairi shouted as she tried to gain enough control to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He uses a claymore, but he swings it like a caveman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to—” She crashed hard into something, face squished against its textured surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luxord. Cards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. Hate. The. Organization.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we all…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaf dropped and the hell slide continued. The last two organization members' nature duplicates were revealed. Flower petals that were as sharp as knives which represented Marluxia and just straight up lightning which represented Larxene. When they finally made it to the end, Kairi rolled on her back, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now you really know why I’m always so sore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking torure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, language. Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “Just because I’m almost dead, doesn’t mean I won’t pop you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled but said nothing else. In their panting respite, Kairi decided to close her eyes and focus on everything around her instead of the blistering, burning, churning pain. She focused on the blades of grass brushing against her, the breeze that blew past her and the shadow that crossed over her. Her eyes snapped open. Standing above her was Lea, Keyblade aimed at her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this were a fight, you’d be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this is training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, you should never let your guard down. You slip up once and you're done for.”  He extended a hand. “Remember that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gulped then nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, they ran up and down the course, only barely making progress of not just sliding and getting hit by every other thing. Dinner was quiet and sleep was dreamless. This cycle continued for the next two weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, however, they both agreed that they were going to concur the hell course. Once they were flung from the starting point, they readied themselves for the landing. Lea simply stuck his keyblade in the ground, to stop him from sliding while Kairi iced the ground beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going for speed I see.” Lea commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep moving and you won’t get hit!” She sideslid an incoming log. “See!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea instead decided to set it ablaze. “Or you could just burn through it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “We’ll I guess we’ll know for sure when I make it down there first!” She felt the hairs on her body stand to attention. Quickly, she raised her keyblade and shouted. “Barrier!”  A bolt of lighting crashed down upon it, cracking it slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know how you do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a feeling!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed the air himself then smirked. “Incoming~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A storm of petals bombarded them from all directions. “Aeroga!” They were easily blown away. The ground shifted beneath them. “Upsie Daisie.” She casted another spell of Areoga on the ground which launched them up into the air, just as the giant leaves erupted from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up in the air, however, made them exposed. Seeds fell like rain on a stormy night, pelting them hard. Kairi took Lea’s hand and threw her keyblade back toward the ground. “Yeet!” The keyblade shone as it hurled for the ground, staking itself at the end of the slope. Kairi closed her eyes, envisioning herself and Lea as bodies of light, traveling through the air then rematerializing, hands touching the hilt of her keyblade.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea’s eyes widened as he realized what happened. “And what was that fancy number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi smirked. “You’ll find out sooner or later I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be sooner than later.” Merlin said as he approached. “Tomorrow the both of you will begin sparing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi gave a Lea with a sly look. “Oh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea returned it with a cheshire grin of his own. “Looks like the gloves come off tomorrow then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you really take them off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean literally!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed then wiggled her eyebrows. “Race ya back up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the winner get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First dibs in the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’d let you go first anyway, since I have to make dinner and all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how about something after everything is over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea snapped his fingers. “How about this? The loser has to buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seasalt icecream after everything is over.” He held a hand out. “You in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took it. “Hope you have enough money.” She turned to Merlin, “Count us off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes—  One, Two— Three!”  And they were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, Kairi was the victor. She rubbed it in his face and they laughed then head back to the place they’ve called home for the past month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner Kairi found herself restless. She ended up looking through the drawers of the desk and stumbled upon a pad of paper and pencil. She stared at it for a while before finally deciding on writing a letter to Sora and Riku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she finished, she scrunched her face up at it. She shoved it back in the drawer and tucked herself into bed, slipping into a dream in a bountiful flower garden. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sora and Riku, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been here for about a month now and I think I made pretty good progress! Merlin says I’ve already mastered the elements, so that's good! We also finally beat the obstacle course thingy today! Oh, Sora you might not know it but Lea (Axel) is here too! We even made a bet, which I won, where the loser had to buy everyone Seasalt icecream when all this is over. So I hope you and Riku like it! I know I will! (The sweet taste of victory will be added to mine!)  Merlin is gonna have us start sparing soon. I’m actually really excited for it! If I beat him then I know I’ll be strong enough to hold my own and fight by your side. Honestly, I just don’t want to be left behind anymore, wondering where you are and if you're okay. I know the two of you are strong together but, y’know, when we reunited back before the final battle against Xemnas, I really felt like we could do anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you feel it too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kairi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!</p><p>If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!</p><p>Tumblr:<a href="https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/"> BananaAppleWriter </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kairi and Axel being training, a familiar face appears and changes are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bright and early, Lea and Kairi were face to face in the forest clearing. Listening intently to Merlin as he went over the ground rules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s it! If you are downed, you have lost— and try not to go overboard. This is just practice after all.” He waved his wand and three colored orbs floated in front of him. He walked off them and as he did so, the red one broke. “Once the green shatters your fight begins.” The yellow one shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi grinned, the adrenaline in her vines pumping. This was it! Her first fight! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green orb shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed at Lea, going in for an uppercut, but he struck her with a downward slash causing metal to meet metal. She stumbled but managed to push him back just enough to swing at his midsection. Using that momentum, she charged for him, but quickly skidded to a stop as Lea’s already glowing keyblade shined even brighter from the Fire he was casting. With no time to dodge, Kairi instead threw up a barrier. The flames licked at the walls, so she used that to her advantage and exploded the barrier. The blast caused Lea to stumble but wasn’t otherwise affected by it as he twirled his keyblade in his grip before rushing at her again. This time the strikes were fast and heavy. Each one chipping away at her stance. She dropped to one knee, finally bested by the pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alarm blared to the side of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi looked over and found Merlin by the source of the noise, a small blue bird. He tapped it twice and it went quiet again. Merlin nodded to Lea and congratulated him on his victory. Kairi sighed and stood, ready for some form of criticism on her sloppy work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He clapped, “Once more.” Kairi furrowed her brows at his lack of acknowledgement but fell back into position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, she rushed at Lea, this time going in for a horizontal slash. He moved at her with the same move, and once again metal met metal. The power struggle lasted for mere seconds before she was overtaken. However, she used the momentum to try her circle rush again. Her attack was met with the swish of air. She casted Areoga, in hopes that he would reveal his position. She heard his grunt from behind her, so she whipped around and shot him with a blast of Blizzard. He went for the block, but wasn’t quick enough. Kairi knew it was her chance. She went in for an  uppercut, but just as she swung down the ice melted from his arm and he deflected her. She flew from the force, landing in a heap a few feet away. She closed her eyes as the pain started to spread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like he had gotten her in the stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He rolled her over and she tried her damndest not to make a sound. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, “I’m fine.” then exhaled and stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin eyed her from the sidelines, so she gave him a nod, letting him know that she was fine enough to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Which was an obvious lie because she downed within the first two minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin decided to call it for a break. Kairi planted herself on the forest floor, water bottle in hand, taking small sips as she thought over the three fights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lea sat beside her, leaning against the tree. “You good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” She absentmindedly patted her stomach, only feeling a slight twinge of pain. “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudged the side of her head. “Thinking hard, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Jeez, However could you tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see the smoke coming out of your ears.” She reached over and twisted his bicep. “Ow! Joking— I’m joking!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, placing her chin in her hand. “I just… the score’s zero to three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… looks like you were wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you were going for speed but you seemed to get stuck a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in the first fight, after I got the jump on you, you stayed in the same stop and just took the beating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move.” He shrugged. “You got that new spinning move, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi stared at him for a moment before dripping her head in her lap, but only for a moment because she had bounced back up on her feet. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, right before training was over for the day, Kairi got one victory in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second the green orb shattered Kairi threw her keyblade, waiting for the moment that it struck Lea’s then teleporting to it and giving him a beatdown. She didn’t give him a second to breath, but the grin on his face made it seem like he didn’t care too much. Finally her attacks were enough and he fell to one knee. She kicked him in the chest and placed her foot square on his chest, pointing the tip of her keyblade at his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “You got me this time, but next time you're gonna have to be faster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes as she dug her foot into his chest, just enough for him to grunt. “Oh shut up.” She leaned down and gave him a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, very good.” Merlin clapped as he approached them. “The two of you are making tremendous strides.” They thanked him. “That’ll be all for today. Tomorrow, same time.” And with that they parted ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After freshening up and having a quick lunch, the two of them decided to spend the rest of the day in the forest. Lea said he needed to ask Merlin something, but promised to met her out there. Before she left, Kairi ran to her room, grabbed the notepad and pencil and headed out. Once she arrived she sat on a tree trunk. She sat just listening to the forest for a while before finally deciding to write another letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she made it to the end, she felt a presence beside her. She looked up, finding the far away green gaze of Lea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly averted his eyes to the sunset, feigning obliviousness. “Nothin’, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lea.” She pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a hand to the back of his head. “What? I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to let it slide, as all ways, and giggled, returning to her letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A letter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Sora?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Riku. But I won’t send it. It’s more for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask Merlin. He’ll deliver it for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s okay. I just like talking to them, even if it’s on paper.” She hugged the notepad close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head, finally understanding. “Ohh, okay.” Then looked to the side before gasping and reaching behind his back, revealing— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I asked Merlin to pick these up.” He extended one towards her, “Ya know, we did that obstacle course. Gotta celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet, Lea.” She took it, “but don’t this’ll get you out of buying everyone ice cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved it off. “ ‘course not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a bite, relishing in the salty yet sweet goodness, when she caught him staring again. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once again, he tried to deny it. “N-nothing, I just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “You’re trying to remember what you forgot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I, uh… Yeah… Yeah.” He stumbled, setting his eyes on the sunset once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like this. She didn’t like how sad he looked. So, she did what she always did when the mood shifts. Say something spontaneous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tomorrow— you and me in the ring. I’m going all out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back, Lea. Promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to her, about to respond, but something stopped him and he just gaped. He dropped his ice cream as tears rolled down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Are you okay?” She ran up to him. “Lea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shied away from her “Yeah… Sorry…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying— what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something in my eyes.” He lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lea…” Why wouldn’t he tell her the truth? Especially if it had something to do with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood. “I’m… gonna go. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Kay, but stop apologizing.” She’d let this one slide too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine… on one condition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Axel from now on.” He tapped his temple, “Got it memorized?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay, Axel.” Was this progress? Or a regression? She couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re getting a better princess!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!” She shot him with Blizzard. “Keep talking old man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what felt like the past few months, Kairi and Lea had been training diligently for the promise day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For the final fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old man?” He chucked his charkrams. She dodged them with an elegant spin then dropped into a crouch and threw her own weapon at him. “I’ll have you kn—woah!” She’d used this move on him enough that he knew to be ready for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she realized they were at a stalemate, she jumped up, pulling her legs in then kicking out onto his keyblade, which he had raised up into a guard and used that to gain some distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi, Axel—” They turned their heads around, “I’m cutting training short today. I have something for you.” And with that he left as quickly as he came with them close behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what was that you were saying, old man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh poor old man,” Kairi shook her head in mock pity, “can’t even remember what you said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” He nudged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued their banter all the way back to the cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you two are getting along well.” Kairi’s neck almost snapped with how quickly she turned her head. The sight before her froze her body but ignited her veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There standing on the porch was Riku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cry but knew she needed to be strong, so instead she broke out into a smile and ran for him. “Riku!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to the front of the stairs just as she jumped. He caught her easily and spun her around once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and patted her back. “How’s training been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been really good! Me and Axel—” She paused. “What happened to your hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” He fiddled with ends. “Kinda get a haircut by some… Heartless?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”  She ran her hands through his hair. It was really soft… “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He assured her then reached down. “Anyway, I have something for the two of you.” He handed her a black suitcase with pink designs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What is this?” She asked as he went to give Axel his fiery red one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it up and look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She unlocked it then flipped open the case. “Clothes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Master Yen sid said the three good fairies made them; that they're supposed to protect you from the darkness.” He walked up behind her, leaning to catch a peek but she slammed the case closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.” She locked the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “A surprise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned the gesture. “A surprise.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” He turned, “guess I’ll be taking my leave early then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, wait!” She grabbed his arm. “Stay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and ruffled her hair. “I would if I could but I can’t.” His face took on a more serious look. “The King and I are going back to the Realm of Darkness to look Master Aqua.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed. “Aqua?” She could have sworn she’d heard the name before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s the one who saved me a year ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi nodded, still hung up on the previous thought. “Well, get then. I’ll see you soon.” She pulled him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “Yeah, see you soon.” He murmured in her ear then he pulled back and said louder. “Make sure to not kick Axel’s butt too hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He smirked. “I'll have you know the scores—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! Riku I think it’s time for you to go!” She shoved him. “Mickey’s waiting and you don’t want to keep him waiting!” She stumbled in her words just as she did in pushing him. “See you soon!” She gave him one last shove before dashing back to her suitcase, snatching it up and bolting into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in her room, she placed the suitcase on the desk and flipped it open, pulling the items out one by one. There was a pink and black dress with pleating, ruffles and plaid design, a white camisole lined with pink ruffles, black spandex shorts, white ankle socks and black ankle boots. She lifted the dress and held it up against herself. She thought it looked nice, but a dress? She looked at her current pink dress. She was getting tired of dresses, but she would make it work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She twisted and turned in the mirror, tugging the ends of the skirt. After a quick shower, she put the outfit on, happy with how it looked on her.  She summoned her keyblade and took her stance, the dress already was much more easy to move in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tired a few moves before stopping with a groan as she pushed her hair back. It had gotten way longer in the time that they’d been here. She twirled a lock as her mind drifted back to Riku. His hair was different, much better than before. Absentmindedly, a pair of scissors found themself in her hand with the mouth open against a chunk of her red locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she ready for such a big change? Even if it was something as simple as cutting her hair, it still was changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change is okay.” She whispered to herself. “The hair will grow back.”  but what if it didn’t? “It will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if  it looks bad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axel will help me fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snip!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes. It was a lot, maybe an inch. She looked down in her lap where a clump of red tresses lay. She picked it up, feeling each individual strand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffled once, then again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not out of sadness or joy. They were bittersweet tears. She was happy because she was able to cut it but sad because she knew she had a very long way to go before she could overcome her fear of change. She wiped the tears away then went back to cutting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snip, snip, snip, snip</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Axel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, “Hey. Liking the look.” She giggled and did a little turn. “Cut your hair, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded as she leaned toward him. “Mm-hmm. So, you gonna try yours on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” He looked down at the black coat. “I dunno. Maybe later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you always wear the same thing.” She pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” He patted his chest. “This is how you pick me out of a crowd. I make myself easy to remember.” He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>’He must be doing this for Roxas’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How thoughtful.” She teased lightly then finally moved to sit next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” He scratched the back of his head. “not really…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “Our training’s almost finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He exhaled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Which means we’re one step closer to being back Naminé’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere inside me is Naminé.” She placed a hand over her heart, feeling the steady thump. “If we can free Roxas, we can free her too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed. “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naminé was made when Sora freed me from his heart. So, now that she’s a part of me again, I figured all was right.” The corners of her lips turned down as she looked around. “She can’t look at this forest, feel the wind on her face, none of it. And if she could, it would be different for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her time was short, but she lived it, and that makes it hers. What right did I have to take those feelings and experiences back? They don’t belong to me. Nothing’s as it should be. Not for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roxas.” She finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Was Axel’s only response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She refrained from pouting. That’s all he had to say? Did her speech mean nothing to him—?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way back when I was a kid, I met this other weird kid. Somehow we became fast friends.” She turned toward him. Guess it was time for him to ramble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never saw him again— nearly forgot about him, too. Then, I met Roxas. Couldn’t believe it. The two of’em were identical. Oh I didn’t tell Roxas. Didn’t want him to go vanishing on me, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel turned his gaze skyward. “The kid’s name was Ventus. He’s one of the lost Keyblade wielders we’re looking for.” Kairi’s eyes widened a fraction at the admission. “Think he’s still got </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> memorized?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Very memorized.” Kairi grinned as she mimicked his usual gesture. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’re going back, I’m worried about everything.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to worry alone anymore, Axel.” He gave her a smile so genuine that it shined brighter than the setting sun. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dear Sora and Riku, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me and Axel have started sparring together! The scores one to three but don’t you worry, I’ll be winning soon enough. He did teach me a few tips though. Can’t wait to show you guys on the battlefield! Like the one where I throw my Keyblade, you guys are gonna love it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something weird just happened. Axel just started crying? He didn’t seem sad, distant maybe, which he shrugs off and that’s a whole thing on its own, but anyway I kinda feel like it’s my fault? Maybe it was what I said?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As one of my 2021 Goals, Fragmented Memories is getting finished, so here's another update!</p><p>Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!</p><p>If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!</p><p>Tumblr:<a href="https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/"> BananaAppleWriter </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Light Gathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Had it always been this easy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this. I—” She snapped on her heel, jabbing a finger in Axel’s face.”Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Princess.” He nudged her, “I’m sure we’re as ready as we’re gonna get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoved him away, “You’re no help at all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry! I—”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem!” Merlin coughed into his fist. “If the two of you are done, you can step through the portal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout that, chief.” Axel said ever so casually as he went to stand at the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi rolled her eyes. “Sorry about that, Mr. Merlin.” Kairi gave him a slight bow, “and thank you for everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Axel gave her a shove causing her to stumble through the portal and right into something solid. “Owowow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi?” Her eyes widened as she looked up into the seafoam green eyes of Riku. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the princess took a bit of a stumble.” Axel walked through the portal with a cheshire grin. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi shot him a fiery glare. “Just. Peachy.” She turned back to Riku, “Sorry about that— did you get another haircut?” It was even shorter than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He played with the ends a bit. “Yeah… weird story.” His eyes flicked back to her, “but so have you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carded her hand through her own short hair. “Yeah. Do you like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think it really suits you.” Her smile reflected his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that sweet, it really brings a tear to the eye.” Axel slung his arms over their shoulders “But I’m pretty sure we’re here for something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Everyone’s already here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone?” Kairi echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone.” Axel parroted. “Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting now would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Seven Guardians, nine if you included Donald and Goofy, were lined up in front of Master Yen Sid’s desk. Kairi was only able to get a short wave to Sora before she took her place to his left; Axel at her right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At last, we are all assembled.” Yen Sid began, “First, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done.” He turned to the lost wielders, “And you, Aqua and Ventus: we are fortunate to have you back” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aqua… she looks familiar—’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She winced at the sudden pain in her head, digging her fingers into her palm. Thankfully, the pain was quick, so when it passed she released the breath she unconsciously held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Don’t. He studied with Master Eraqus. Just like us. He’s our responsibility.”  She turned toward Ventus who nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness. I should have gone to help you right away, but I was too inexperienced. I’m sorry.” Kairi frowned at Riku’s apology. “I know I let you down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua smiled. “No, just the opposite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goofy took a step around Riku. “Did ya know Riku’s a true Keyblade Master now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful!” Donald stepped forward to announce that Mickey had as well. “Good for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald came back to Sora’s side with a sly grin. “But Sora needs work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, rub it in…” The group laughed at his expense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kairi couldn’t bring herself to do so. She stole a glance at Axel who merely gave her a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see that you haven’t changed one bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora, you probably don’t remember…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora took a minute to think about it but came up with nothing and instead scratched his cheek basfully. She reassured him it was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the side of her, Axel coughed into his fist. Yen Sid took that as his que to finally finish. “Ah yes. Let us not forget our new Keyblade wielders. Lea, Kairi, you have made tremendous strides.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there. And that’s “future Keyblade Masters”—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua cut him off. “Kairi!” She made her way over her. Once she was close enough, she leaned in and took a look at her necklace. “Incredible! It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She was not prepared for the attention on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know her?” Aqua explained to Mickey that they had saved her from monsters in a place called Radiant Garden. “Oh gosh! That little girl was Kairi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it must’ve worked— the spell that I cast on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi frowned. “I’m sorry. Those days are… hazy for me. But it sounds like I’d have been in trouble without you.” She bowed, “So, thank you.”  Aqua waved her off, telling her she was too little to have remembered either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel sighed before coughing into his fist once more. “This is all very touching, guys, but where do I fit in?” Obviously he was getting tired of being left out of the conversation. Now he knows how she feels almost all the time. “Ven looks just like Roxas— or is it Roxas looks just like Ven?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he—? She stole a glance at Ventus, who was smiling. He did! Axel was more surprised than she thought he would. “And now I have to explain all of that to him— which in itself a crazy long story—” He continued with the theatrics. “And, apparently everyone already knows everyone, and this is an insane amount to get memorized!” He threw his arms up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped his temple. “You remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘course! We’re friends!” Ventus confirmed. “I can’t believe you became a Keyblade wielder just like me.” Axel only laughed in disbelief before agreeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axel,” Sora interjected, “you know Ven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axel? Who’s Axel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, see, </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Major brainache.” Kairi nodded, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot to get memorized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his hood, a well dressed cricket hopped atop Sora’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel flinched. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, folks. To help us out, I’ve given each of you a Gummiphone.” Kairi pulled the pink brick out of her pocket, tapping at the screen. She;d found it at the bottom of her suitcase but hadn’t gotten around to messing with it yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was similar to her old one, just clunkier. “They’ve got summaries of everything that’s happened so far. That way you can read up, if you’d like. And if anyone has any questions, we can call each other.” Donald and Goofy praised him; he beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp, we’ve got our seven guardians.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora frowned. “Yeah, but… I do wish that Roxas, and Naminé, and Terra could be here with us too.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you mope, Sora? Come on.” Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. “Terra’s gotta be with the Organization. Which means we’ll have a chance to save him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to Ven and I. We’ll bring him home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I made Terra a promise. I said I’d be there for him when he needs me.” Ven placed a fist over his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll figure Roxas out. Don’t know how, but… I’ll get him back.” Kairi smiled at his resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naminé is right here, safe with me. I know that we’ll find a way to help her. ” She looked to Sora and Riku, “Trust me. I’m not giving up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi’s right. We’re all in this together, Sora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Donald and I are no Keyblade wielders, but we’ll always be right there to help keep ya steady. We’ve got your back, not just now, but always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald knocked on Sora’s knee. “Three half-pints make a whole!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That again?” This time Kairi and Axel both joined in the laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame that all of our friends could not be here. But our seven guardians of light have untied. Perhaps you might say we have nine guardians, with Donald and Goofy. Given time, I know the others will soon stand with us. Today, you recuperate. On the marrow, you journey to the fated place.” They agreed in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they disbanded, Aqua, Ven, Mickey Donald and Goofy decided to stay at the tower while Axel just said he business to attend to and left in a corridor of darkness. She, Sora, and Riku, boarded Sora’s Gummiship home. The ride was… nice, but quiet. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was mostly quiet. Just happy to listen to Sora and Riku talk about whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, her thoughts kept straying back to what Aqua said about saving her at Radiant Garden. She didn’t even remember living in a place with monsters, let alone the name itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you never will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was a voice that sounded so foreign yet so familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi?” She refocused her attention on the boys. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah! Fine! Actually— I was just thinking about the time I really handed it to Axel!” She easily lured them into story after story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All so that she could avoid answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We should take the raft together— just the two of us. Just kidding!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had it always been this easy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past few minutes, Kairi and Sora sat just staring at Riku as he seemingly talked to himself. “Hey, why’s Riku all alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he needed time to himself.” She shrugged. “Let’s let him be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached further up the tree, picking off two paopu fruits. “Here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She gave him a smile, tilting her head. Surely, he knew what this meant, right? But her heart dropped as his face remained confused and his hands stayed at his side.  “Tomorrow’s fight will be our toughest yet.” Had it always been this easy?</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve told you before, I don’t remember.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a part of your life no matter what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing at all?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He took the paopu. “Kairi, I’ll keep you safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. ‘Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep you safe” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each took a bite then smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda unfortunate that this chapter is short but I had to leave it off like this. </p><p>Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!</p><p>If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!</p><p>Tumblr:<a href="https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/"> BananaAppleWriter </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Light Expires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed and light expired…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Keyblade Graveyard was a barren place of jagged rocks and dust storms. They landed in an open space per Aqua’s suggestion. Kairi could feel the tension rolling off in waves from everyone as they exited the Gummi Ship. She clenched her fists, keeping her breath steady as she walked beside Axel. Only a few seconds later did Sora stop; the group following suit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time. The Keyblade Graveyard is up ahead.” Mickey stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group moved to continue but Sora stopped them. “Someone’s coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hidden in the kicked up dust, she could barely make out the figure of a hunched old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xehanort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke to them in a grating voice. “Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War— only that it was just the beginning. If ruin brings about creation, what then, would another Keyblade War bring?”  Kairi furrowed her brows at his question. “When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another man spoke— the one Riku had taken face of when he had given into the darkness. “Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows? Today, we will recreate the legend and see.” Kairi didn’t need to look at Riku to know his fist were clenched. Hell, hers were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was Xemnas, leader of the old organization. “But first… Your light shines far too brightly. It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen.” Kairi averted her eyes as the fear began to set in. She was a Princess of Heart; a being devoid of darkness. Would she be the first to—? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more people appeared. “Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts.” The masked one, Vanitas spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Xehanort continued. “And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched.” Darkness swirled from the five, covering the sky. Keyblade summoned as something fell from said darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heartless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was raining heartless. “Look at how many there are!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, gang. Get ready!” Mickey rallied the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was perilous, everyone she slayed another two took its place. She was getting tired; grip loosening on her Keyblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choo! Choo! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” A train’s whistle cut through the fighting. She casted Areora to push back the surrounding enemies then looked around, trying to locate the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel nudged her, pointing up. “Up there, Princess.” Her head snapped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up in the sky, was Sora, Donald and Goofy. Riding on the train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth just about dropped, but quickly closed again as a swarm of heartless exploded behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Sora’s got this handle, we should skedaddle while we have the chance.” He nudged her forward. She nodded, cutting down any stragglers in their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they made it into the safety of the tunnel, she sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as they made it to the clearing of old rusted Keyblades, the fear trickled its way back into her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think we’re ready?” She mumbled, wringing her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Do you want my honest opinion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “No, I don’t. Everyone else has way more training than we do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you have more than me...” Her shoulders slumped. “I’m not cut out for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think any of us signed up for this war.” He squeezed. “And yet here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Sora, Donald and Goofy exited from the tunnel. “Is everyone okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a strained smile, giving an affirmative hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, princess. I’ll stick with you the whole time.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pineapple—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra!”  Ventus shouted, taking off toward the man who looked like— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah—” Kairi grasped the side of her head that, once again, exploded with pain. Axel moved to help her but she waved him off, squinting through the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ven!” Aqua called for the boy as he ran for— Terra?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra! We found you!” Said man gave no verbal response, just barely moved his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua joined their side. “Terra please say you’re in there.” After a beat of silence, she yanked Ventus back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gives, Aqua?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you’re not him. Now, let our friend go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his brown hair turned to silver and when he opened his eyes, they were the same golden color as Xehanort’s. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>their thirteen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain turned into a sharp stabbing that hit every inch of her head. Kairi looked down, biting her lip as tears made their way down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Today is the day you all lose. Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not.” He summoned his Keyblade. “The</span> <span>χ -blade will still be forged.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even that voice was familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not gonna lose to you.” Sora stated, tone unfaltering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kairi’s head whipped up at the sound of something skidding across the ground. Behind her Ventus laid in a heap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua’s lip trembled. “Ven!” He didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Sora summoned his Keyblade, running for the man, but was quickly thwarted as his blade was trapped in a sphere of dark energy which exploded and blasted Sora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Sora out of the way, he set his sight on Axel and herself and rushed them. She tried to summon her Keyblade but the pain was too much. She at least was able to shield her face once he was in striking range. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strike never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to her at least .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel took the blow, flying through a huge rock before crashing into a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to reach out. “Axel—!” The man raised his Keyblade above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready your blade. I won’t ask twice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must keep the Light safe at all costs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Story of the Knight of Light</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go forth, my dear Lu—” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered, taking in the scene. “Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was hugging her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald was on the ground. Goofy and Mickey beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua was beside Ventus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi!” Sora shook her, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, but Axel—” She craned her head, breaking away to check on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to think about… whatever that was. She need to focus on this battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axel!” She dropped to her knees then shook him. “Axel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was breathing; short and shallow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi!” It was Riku. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine— but Axel he—” She stumbled, breath catching in her throat. “He— !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s still breathing.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “And he still has his heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Riku,” She shook her head, her eyes flickered over to Ventus. “I— I don’t think Ventus is breathing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine. He’s got to be—” He jolted then bolted for Sora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Riku!” She shouted, but he was too focused on Sora. She clenched her fist, biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to be strong— stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey, Kairi, Goofy, watch over the others!” Aqua shouted over the storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her two best friends faced worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we should all get to safety, while we still can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she waited safely at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands dropped to her sides. Two new swarms of heartless flew overhead and joined the tornado of heartless, becoming a typhoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tentacle reached out from the storm, darting for them. “Axel!” She lurched forward to protect him as they were swept up, but lost him in the tearing darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she could do was reach out for Sora— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like she always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed and light expired… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora!” She blinked once then twice. Sandy floor, stone walls covered in chalk, wooden door embedding in the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in the secret place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on Destiny Islands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I?” She looked herself over; not a scratch on her. She took a step toward the exit. She needed to find Sora and the others, wherever they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t leave.” She summoned her Keyblade with a shriek, whipping around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W— who was that?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Kairi, it’s just me.” From behind one of the bigger rocks emerged a boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku?” Although, he was a lot younger. “What happened to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the Riku you know.” He paused. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am— but also not.” Kairi gave him a deadpan look. “Basically, I’m a piece of his heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A piece of his heart?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back when the islands fell to darkness and the darkness was engulfing my me, I left my own heart and went into Sora's. I’ve been here ever since.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever since? You were here when I was?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “This place is sealed. Even though I knew there were other hearts here, I couldn’t reach them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ventus, Roxas— yourself and one other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean there’s no way out?” He shook his head. “Okay…” She sat down, “Why are you little Riku? Why not the same age as when everything happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyed her for a moment before turning up his nose. “Secret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? C’mon!” She groaned. “You can tell me we’re best friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopped up, coming up behind him. "But, I’m the best secret keeper ever and you know it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted, then— “Wait… why are you still here? Shouldn’t you have gone back already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed. “I… can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because?” She pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Just can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Riku. You can’t just stay in Sora’s heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” She raised a brow. “What's that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.” He moved back to the rock. “He’s calling for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked toward him. “Don’t you dare try to distract me. I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned but did as she was told. Very faintly could she hear a hum. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down. “Me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” The door embedded in the rocks flung open. “Riku!” She reached out for the boy, only able to graze his arm before she was sucked into the dark hole. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna be real... I added a whole thing into this on fly. Which technically was already supposed to be implemented in my notes but- here we are!</p><p>But that's a potential issue for future me to deal with. Haha!</p><p>Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!</p><p>If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!</p><p>Tumblr:<a href="https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/"> BananaAppleWriter </a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, this will be my interpretations of the characters which means, Kairi has very chaotic energy (as she should) and Riku is more sassy then usual. Second, Axel and Kairi sassy friendship for the win. We love to see it.</p><p>Second, the song I used in the beginning was Kiss and Cry by Hikaru Utada. Everyone should definitely listen to it.</p><p>Third, ...there is no third. I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!</p><p>If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!</p><p>Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>